<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abrázame by babyhellboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354581">Abrázame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy'>babyhellboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/F, hurt comfort, lilith is sad yall, sad soft vibes, sometimes youre just sad and need someone to hold you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn’t talk about it in the morning. They never did. Because Lilith didn’t cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abrázame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith didn’t cry. Last she could remember, she hadn’t cried in months. She was really good at pushing down her emotions, really good at putting on a brave face and a dazzling smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t show them how weak you feel.” </p>
<p>It was something she told herself as she took in deep breaths to try and put everything back in its order. Something she whispered as she catalogued her feelings and stored them away for another day. </p>
<p>Lilith was good at that. Repressing. </p>
<p>And then, every couple of months, the files would get too full, the bins would get too heavy. The corners would start to crack. And Lilith would draw into herself. </p>
<p>She would avoid people. She didn’t want her negativity to affect them. She would retreat to the shadows more than usual. She was good at it. Nobody would know what was going on in her brain. She never called out for help. Because who could she rely on but herself? </p>
<p>Then she met Beatrice. Someone very much like her. She saw the woman’s mannerisms. Recognized some of them as things she did herself. And so, the two drew closer to each other, never many words spoken, but so much comfort between the two. </p>
<p>It was that time again. That time when the emotions became too much and Lilith could do nothing but lay there in bed. She clutched her pillow close to her chest. If the pillow could speak, it’d beg to be set free. </p>
<p>In and out. In and out. Her breaths were heavy. Uneven. The frustration within her growing every minute. </p>
<p>“Why am I like this... Why cant I just-“</p>
<p>A soft knocking at the door was heard and moments later the door was opened. </p>
<p>“Lilith?” Beatrice said quietly, only getting a rustle of blankets and a shift in the small bed as an answer. </p>
<p>Beatrice stood besides the bed, tilting her head at the silent question. All Lilith did was scoot over a little bit and Beatrice knew the answer. </p>
<p>She went back to the door and closed it shut, returning moments later after taking off her shoes. Beatrice crawled into the little bed and scooted close to Lilith, taking the taller woman into her arms and holding her close to her chest just like she knew Lilith needed. </p>
<p>Lilith didn’t cry. But when she did, it was silent. Her body shook as the tears streamed down her face and onto the front of Beatrice’s habit. She wanted so furiously to push Beatrice away but didn’t allow herself to do it. They needed this. She needed this. Tonight she would be raw. Vulnerable. Open and exposed. And tomorrow? Everything would return to normal. At least as normal as things could be. </p>
<p>Lilith didn’t cry.</p>
<p>And so, Lilith held Beatrice close to her body, tight but not enough so that she was hurting the smaller woman. Now more than ever she was more careful about her actions considering... She didn’t want to think about it. Not now.</p>
<p>Lilith loosened her hold on Beatrice and drew back, scared of what she might do. But Beatrice wouldn’t let her go, tightening her own hold on Lilith and running her hand through her silver hair. </p>
<p>“You’re thinking about it again aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Lilith nodded, burying her face deeper into Beatrice’s chest, willing the tears to stop with no avail. A shiver ran down her back and Beatrice’s hand stopped its movements. She untangled herself from Lilith and got out of bed, drawing a held back protest from her. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back, I promise.”</p>
<p>Beatrice had never made a promise to Lilith that she didn’t keep. So Lilith laid there, wondering where Beatrice had gone off to, while wiping the tears away. </p>
<p>By the time Beatrice returned, she found Lilith clutching onto the pillow, breath ragged but less so than before. Lilith felt a weight fall on her unceremoniously and made a startled noise. Seconds later, she felt Beatrice crawl back into the little bed besides her. Beatrice fixed the big blanket she had brought over the both of them, while Lilith put the pillow back to how she had it before Beatrice had left. </p>
<p>“Sorry it took me so long. The winter blankets were packed away.”</p>
<p>They were once again secure in each other’s arms and finally *finally* Lilith’s breathing steadied. Her hands found their way under Beatrices shirt, seeking the warmth she had missed on her little trip to... well, wherever it is she went. </p>
<p>“Is this okay...” Lilith whispered to Beatrice, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Yes, mi corazón,” Beatrice said as she planted a kiss on Lilith’s forehead. It always broke Beatrice’s heart when Lilith sounded so unsure of herself. And now more than ever, with so much changing between them and everything around them, it was even harder to be sure of anything anymore. </p>
<p>Too much was changing too quickly and Lilith felt so overwhelmed. But Beatrice was there. She could always count on Beatrice to be there. Even when she didn’t want her around, she did but she would never admit it, Beatrice would be there. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry...”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. You know that right? You didn’t know what would happen. None of us did. But you’re here. You’re back. And thats all I could ever hope for.”</p>
<p>Lilith nodded. Beatrice was right of course. But it didn’t change the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>Lilith sighed into Beatrice as once more her hands were running through silver hair. Sleep was creeping up on her, and Beatrice could sense it. She started humming a lullaby and moments later the steady breathing of sleep could be heard from Lilith.  Beatrice took a deep breath of her own, taking in the soft scent of Lilith, finding comfort in being here with her like this. She hoped that one day she would be ready to open up about it. She knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon, but maybe. And even if Lilith couldn’t… Beatrice would be there for her anyways. She always would be no matter what. 
</p>
<p>They wouldn’t talk about it in the morning. They never did. Because Lilith didn’t cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>